Cavalcade Of Emotions
by LeeTara
Summary: The Four Horsemen is done with Walter and Arthur, but they still have problems going on between the control maniac Danny and the new girl Lula who seems to be a fly in his eye after the end too because of his mistakes in the past. While the others, especially Jack wanted to finish the fight, he got into it what drove Lula to the bad conclusions... or not?


_**Notes: In my story they ended up only catching Walter and Arthur. Nothing happend after.**_

After our Horsemen brought back Walter Mabry the technology tycoon son from the death, and unmasked his father Arthur Tressler they disappeared from the audience and the FBI eyes, but they went only to the other side of London.

\- Well this is what I call success. - said Merritt as he walked straight forward on the street.  
\- It was one of our best trick, I think. - Jack added.  
\- Sure, but we couldn't manage it without Lula. Welcome in the family! - Shrike hugged her side. Oh, and I forgot to mention but I booked two rooms at the Royal London so we can enjoy the rest of the night. Sounds great right? - he cheered.  
\- Wait, we didn't make a call about that she can join. I mean okay, she did well, but we almost died because of her. We don't need woman in our team. - said Atlas.  
\- Why do you have to be a jerk anytime when the topic is about me? Ha? Did I do anything wrong to you? - she stopped in the middle of the road.  
\- Since you are more weaker than us and you have to improve a lot, well you highly put us in danger. - he continued with his talk.  
\- I don't know who lost almost the card, Danny boy. - she huffed.  
\- Guys, don't start it again please, new year, new life. - Jack tried to interrupt the dialog.  
\- She is my problem. - he pointed at the girl. - And I know everyone is against me, because you all got enchanted. Especially you, Jack. Like I want to cry how so obvious you are.  
\- Obvious in what? Tell me Daniel, bring me into your idiot fight. - said Jack louder.  
\- "Obvious in what?" - he imitated Jack. - Whether? - he rolled his eyes.  
\- What are you trying to say Atlas is a different thing. It is their problem not yours. - Merritt stepped in too. - Really, what is your point in hurting her all the time?  
\- Thanks Mer, but I think it is not even about me. It's about him and his pride. When he looks at me he sees me as Henley. - something rushed through Danny's face. - Yeah, being a control freak who lost his control over everything. Quite funny, right? Maybe not the funny haha you would think, but for me sure it is. Here is a friendly tip: stop acting like a dick, grow balls and get off me, because I swear to god, you don't want to see me when I'm really pissed. - with this monologue she headed to the bright building in front of them. Dylan reached her so they could walk in together, but the others were staring the way because they went speechless.

The girl was angry. She didn't talk to Dylan even when he asked she wants to be alone or not, but he guessed as a yes. He gave her the room's key with a smile on his face.  
\- You did everything just right. Go take a bath and relax a bit. We will be downstairs at the bar, I think. - he spoke.  
\- Okay. - she answered shortly then disappeared in the elevator. She leaned against the wall, sank deep in her thought about the days she spent with the boys. Any possibilities to join them and then the Eye? Never thought about it. When Dylan searched her, she was extremly happy after spending almost her whole life in the subways without any name, it was a big relief. Getting into trouble, going on stage and meeting with her favourite horseman, Jack of course, made her able to stand here. Firstly she was really addicted to the tricks what Jack did. But knowing him personally changed her feelings towards him. They didn't talk much about their private life, but sure they had things in common. At least one thing in common... Love does not give in easily. They both had a sad way to express themselves in relationships, but never ended well. Especially for Jack. When they were on the plane, counting on the big reveal, not counting in so the knives, guns or whatever she saw something in Jack reaction. He wasn't simply worried. No. It was far away from that, and this didn't let her calm down.  
When she realised that she was standing right to the door, she opened it and went immediately to the bathroom to make a hot bath, and let her thoughts full her mind. Like an hour later she decided to get out, and walked in a towel when she heard someone knocking on the door.

\- Come in. - she shouted without thinking. Jack opened the door, but closed immediately when he saw Lula only in a towel.  
\- Ehm, I'm sorry. - he turned to the door.  
\- It's okay. We are magicians after all, should I be ashamed or what? And I bet here is nothing, you didn't see already. - she chukled.  
\- I wanted to check on you. You may fired him, but the look in your eyes told something else. - he spoke up. - Can you please put on some clothes so I could continue the conversaton with you and not with a door? - he added while he straightened his hair.  
\- Yeah, a moment. - after like a half minute - You can turn around now. - as he did it, he almost bumped into Lula who still wore a towel only. Her scent was lightly chocolate which hit him instant.  
\- Didn't I say put some clothes on? - he asked.  
\- You did, indeed. - she answered.  
\- Cool. And?  
\- And I am trying to figure you out. And I got corious about the earlier. What Danny and Merritt mentioned. - she leaned closer.  
\- Like what? - he stepped back.  
\- It's their problem. Do we have problem here? - she looked at him innocently while leaning more closer.  
\- I need to get back now. - Jack turned to the door, but before he could run away Lula grabbed his wrist.  
\- Kiss me. - she whispered into the ear.  
\- What did you just said? - Jack still weren't able to look at her.  
\- Kiss me. - said louder. - Or do you hate me? Am I not enough attractive like your girls? - she sniffled.  
\- Don't you dare to compare yourself to them. You know it too, damn it, you just trying to screw with my conscience. - he took his hand on her face.  
\- Then show me how different I am. Please. - she asked.  
\- Lula... - he sighed and took his other hand on her face. He wanted to do it. He even leaned in, but ended up puting a gently kiss on her forehead and left room. He heard as she cried out loud. He clenched his fist, but took enough force to go back to the others.

\- Looking at your expression, you got rejected man. Troubles in the Paradies. - Merritt slapped his back.  
\- If only. - he drank one of the shots.  
\- So? Wanna talk about it? - he asked.  
\- About how coward I am, or how heartless or how loser I am? Which one you would want me to start? - he drank one more.  
\- I should start with those... - Danny sighed. He was totally drunk after he got shotsfired, because he knew she was right. Right about thinking Henley all the time.  
\- You are a sober. - Jack giggled.  
\- Sober enough to talk from my heart. Well, I think you all know how me and Henley got together. She was my assistant, but back there I was an asshole already. With my childish behavior I mocked her always, so she quit. And after four and a half year seeing her again was a pain in the ass. Working with her for a half year made my pain worse, because I know I screw up everything forever between us in the past. She left because of me too, I'm sure about that. She always were the patient one even if the thing was about me. I was down, but you guys barely noticed anything, you just saw the usual jerk. So, when Dylan confirmed the fact, Lula will join us the only thing what was in my head is Henley. That she is going to leave too. But then it was so obvious she was into you and... - he finished talking and rather asked for a new drink.  
\- And... you got jelaous. Okay, I got the part why you were fighting with her. What does this to me? - Jack was confused.  
\- What he wanted to say is that you must show your feeling before it's late. All the story night was to write around that he never spoke about his feelings. Both of you are in different levels, so you should go and make her happy. It's easy boy. Just go. - he made the bulbs working again in the boys head.  
\- And one more question. Do you want to lose her? Can you bear it, if you lose her now? Maybe she is leaving right now, and you not gonna see her ever again! - said Merritt. Jack tightly embraced the things and left them their without a word rushing to the 147 room. He didn't even knocked, just went in fearing that the rest alcohol in his body will go away.  
\- Is the door a decoration for you, our you know how to knock? - she asked. Her eyes were red. She cried a lot.  
\- I... - he was collecting his thought.  
\- Impressive, really. - she said sarcasticly.  
\- I know you are angry, but can I make up my bad decision before? - he asked.  
\- Depends on what you describe 'bad'. - she sat up on the bad.  
\- Not kissing you, when I had the chance. I was a total idiot, but I get confused about you always. I want to be with you, but I can't change myself and there is a high possibility for me to throw you away like a toy because I grew up like this. And the last thing in the world I want is to hurt you... more than I did... - he blurted. - Oh, and not talking abo-... - he had been cut by with lips in his.  
\- Aren't you done talking yet? - she smiled.  
\- Not really. - he said and got a kiss again.  
\- I will kiss you then again and again. - she leaned for an other one.  
\- I guess, I just need to talk all night. - he hugged her waist.  
\- Why? You can talk only? Because your talking ability is awful, so I don't know about other things... we maybe really should stay at talking. - she teased.  
\- That's hurt. - he put her on the bed.  
\- Better do. - she narrowed her eyes. - I don't let you go easily.  
\- Even if I say I love you? - he asked.  
\- Maybe a little. - she said seriously.  
\- I love your neck. - he placed a kiss there. - I love your ear. - he gently bite it as he climbed up on her. - I love your cheek, your forehead, your nose... - kissed followed each other - and I love your soft lips. - he kissed her passionate. - I love you, Lula. - he finished with a cute short kiss. - Did I make up my mistake-ssss? - he pulled the last word uncertainly.  
\- Let's see. Am I like those other girls? - she smuggled her hand under his T-shirt what made him shiver.  
\- Definitely not. You are incredible, beautiful, talented, funny and tempting in these hella short clothes. - he swallowed.  
\- Good one dumb face. - she kissed him before he could talk. - I love you too Jack, even if you are slow. Your face saved you. - she giggled and drive him into an other kiss.


End file.
